The Journey's Ending differently
by ideomania
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are the only ones left in the TARDIS after the events of Journey's end. They take Donna home and then have to decide what now. Written because: I wasn't leaving Rose behind again, she deserves better.
1. Chapter 1

My first Who fic...and yes i did use this as away to distract myself from my other story :) Sorry.

Story Setting: Everything happened just like season 4 except the last 10 or so minutes, Rose convinced the Doctor she wasn't going anywhere, they left the spare with Jackie and took Donna home together.

Reason: I didn't like Rose being left behind again- SHE belongs with the Doctor and I hated him walking into the TARDIS alone and wet it was so sad :(

* * *

Rose sat in the jump seat, the Doctor's coat draped around her listening to the hum of the TARDIS, she'd walked the Doctor to the Noble's front door holding an umbrella over both him and Donna but she knew he had to do the rest himself.

It had been a long day between convincing him she wasn't leaving and saving the universe with their friends and family, and she could really use some sleep. But she couldn't rest until he got home, it just wouldn't be right. She glanced down at the notebook and pen gripped tightly in her hands and begun a long letter to her mother (hoping one day she'd be able to send it) she felt she might as well put her time to good use.

The creak of the doors drew her attention from her notebook. He was soaked. She frowned, she'd left the umbrella at the front door for a reason. She looked him over carefully, he looked...he _looked_ like he'd lost everything and it _hurt_, he'd lost _so_ much and the universe just took more. More then _anyone _should have to put up with. Dropping the notebook carelessly onto the seat and throwing the coat off her she stood up and hesitated. Not so long ago she'd always known what to do, what he needed from her...a hug here, a hug there, or just someone to listen and let him forget – but they were different people now, weren't they?

The Doctor took off his jacket and threw it over a railing as he moved over to the console, he carefully avoided eye contact with Rose as he started pushing buttons and pulling levers to get them as far away from everybody else as possible.

When he didn't look at her Rose sighed inwardly, _here we go again_, well if he didn't want to talk to her that was fine. Just fine, _fantastic_ even. She picked the notebook up and settled back down onto the jump seat, ready to resume writing to her mother. One thing she had been happy to learn in the parallel universe was patience, which was easy to learn when you couldn't swan off and had to deal with the consciences of saving the world. And boy were there consciences!

She was completely focused on writing everything -adventures, apologies, explanations- all she could think of to her mother, they'd said good-bye but there were a lot of things Rose had never said, things you can't think of when you have only a short time to say them. She needed her mum to know that she wasn't choosing this life over her old one...she was choosing him. And she'd done so long ago, it wasn't something she could undo, and he wasn't someone she could walk away from or let walk away from her. A drop of water hit her page and smudged her words bringing her back to the present. She jumped and found the doctor standing behind her reading over her shoulder.

"You don't write half slow" he complained, "and_ when_ I said she couldn't touch anything it wasn't because she deserved a rest, I _really_ didn't want her to touch anything, oh and if your going to write about that time we went to Gythint 5 the least you could do is spell it correctly. I'm sure _you'd_ take offence if they wrote about the Eith woman who had a shower in their holy water."

Rose glared and shut her book, "_You _broke the stupid pump! _I_ was just an innocent bystander who paid the price for standing too bloody close."

"I didn't _break it_, it was like that when we got there" he pouted, then started waving his finger at her "and _innocent_ my foot! _You_ were trying to charm the local priest, if I remember correctly and I always do!"

Rose took a deep breath, "Jedter was just explaining the local culture to me, and for _your_ information he was actually really nice...until you started fiddling with the pump."

"_Not _the first priest I've ever seen with a pitchfork" the Doctor said thoughtfully, coming around to sit next to Rose.

"And probably not the last", Rose muttered darkly to herself.

"So" the Doctor begun conversationally "What's all this then?" he asked gesturing to the notebook.

"It's just...if we ever work out how to...I just want her to know that I miss her, missed her" Rose scrunched up her face as she corrected herself and looked at the grating "You know, I want her to know that...or maybe I just don't want to forget her. Every-time I want to call her and tell her something I'll write it here, because it's better then nothing...it's better then ignoring this" she said gesturing to the TARDIS and the Doctor "it's better then pretending every-things all right" she said softly looking down at a fixed point of the floor.

The Doctor took her hand. "Every-thing's not all right?" he asked quietly.

Rose met his gaze with a raised eyebrow "Me, I'm always all right", she replied repeating his hollow words back at him.

He pulled back and frowned at her, "Rose" he said warningly.

She smiled unconvincingly, "Your right, why would I want to have a _real_ conversation with you after all we've been through, all I've _seen_" her voice hitched on the last word. She stood up, pulling her hand from his,"well I should be getting to bed....Goodnight Doctor."

She'd seen him move fast, he'd had to, they'd both had to, to survive their adventures, but she was still surprised how quickly he had moved when suddenly he was in front of her, hands up in surrender. "Please" he begun pleadingly "I'm sorry...if there's_ one person _who understands...it's you. But I don't...I don't" he tried again as his eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly to Rose everything seemed very simple and she reached up and put her arms around him, letting him bury his face in her neck, and she just held him like she would never let him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Rose awoke to find her arm was asleep. It tingled unpleasantly as she tried to shift the weight on it, opening her eyes she discovered exactly what that weight was – the Doctor was lying on her arm. Somehow he'd fallen asleep with her arm around him...under him...a_nd since when did he sleep_?! She groaned softly and muttered quietly to herself as she worked at getting her arm back, inch by inch.

They'd talked a little, cried a little and hugged a lot until they were completely exhausted. And then it had been _someone's_ bright idea to try and find somewhere better for sleep, and apparently the TARDIS was feeling uncooperative today (maybe because of the trip to the parallel world, maybe because she was nearly _roasted_...who really knew) and so they'd only managed to make it to the library. While the library was a nice place for research or to curl up with a good book on days designated as weekends today it only held a few long wooden tables and chairs, and a bunch of plush armchairs, and since neither of them had much energy to drag themselves into a chair they felt the rug on the floor by the fireplace was close enough and collapsed. It was too late for regret, or at least _that_ was what Rose told herself, as she struggled quietly.

Successfully pulling free, she jostled the Doctor a little as she rolled away- to freedom. She giggled quietly to herself and covered her mouth when the Doctor let out a snort and shifted in his sleep. She waved her arm a little in the air and cringed as blood returned to the area, she pouted _it hurt._ She wasn't a pillow, she shouldn't have to put up with this sort of treatment! _Ooh her neck_, she reached up to massage it a little. Seemed the floor had done her _no_ favours.

She looked at her watch (a silly thing to wear in a time machine she knew, but she hadn't had time to take it off) Breakfast time, hmm...she wandered whether her mum and dad were having breakfast right now. Her stomach rumbled and she decided to get busy rather then sulk, since it wouldn't do any good.

She stood up slowly, rubbed her eyes and then had to bite her lip. _Oh my god_ she'd left the human Doctor, Mr. Metacrisis himself for her mother to deal with, she covered her face. She was a _horrible person_, she let out a little growl of frustration. The Doctor (her Doctor) had refused to allow him back in the TARDIS, wouldn't even consider taking him with them, and Donna had agreed. What more could she have done? Well she'd tried to make it a little easier for him...she'd taken..._borrowed_ the Doctor's slightly psychic paper and given it to him. Since she felt he needed a little bit of home with him. _Oh she wasn't looking forward to telling him that_, maybe she just wouldn't say anything. After-all it was better then giving away his screwdriver (though she _had considered_ it for a minute) she smirked, not that she'd be able to pry it off him. She glance fondly down at him and sighed...right breakfast time, she reminded herself and started towards the door.

"Oi, leaving me in my time of need? Rose Tyler I'm surprised at you", the Doctor shook his head at her as she spun around to give him a look. He sat up and then sprung to his feet with surprising enthusiasm and speed.

"Time of need?", Rose questioned patiently, suddenly finding him standing right in front of her. She started to feel breakfast time slip away from her, _maybe_ she thought hopefully she'd be able to get away in time for lunch.

The Doctor nodded, "Everyone's abandoned me and now off you go _again_" he said matter-of-factly.

Rose's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. There were _no_ words to _describe _what she was feeling. He was making light of their separation! She narrowed her eyes and blew out a furious puff of air.

"Too soon?" the Doctor asked, grinning – happy that he still had what it took to render Rose Tyler speechless.

Rose pursed her lips and tried, _tried_ _very hard_ to choose one of the many thoughts ripping lightening fast through her mind. "I'm hungry" she finally added and quickly spun around and walked away. The Doctor was not far behind but came to a sudden stop when Rose threw out an arm to stop him falling into step with her, "_Give_ me _ten_ minutes. Then it'll be a little safer for you to approach me" she said woodenly over her shoulder. Leaving the Doctor puzzled and frozen in the hallway.

* * *

Do i continue? the million dollar question. I think maybe there's at least 1/2 a chapter left in this. Please review...it's hard to tell how this went otherwise. I'm thinking 6 out of 10 - I've read worse...but have i written worse?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor Who, and thanks alot for making me admit that to the world. I feel SO much better now! Not.

First of all I wanna say** thanks** to everyone who had reviewed at the time of this being posted (**Tara, Selene Tyler Smith, WeepingAngel123, Writer28 and rosemariontyler08**) it all helps and thank you guys for being so postitive. A lot of people have read chapter one (well alot in my book- over 150 (last time i checked) in under a day) and _I do hope_ you go on to read either my Freaks and Geeks stories or just visit that category or decided to youtube the show because it's brilliant and i love it. **Freaks and Geeks deserves more fics and attention.** Anyway thanks guys for reading all this, this may be more of a 7 or 8 out of 10 (ie. better then the last chapter)...at least in the beginning.

Also this is unbetaed and unabashedly bad grammatically and probably spelling wise as well - I'm so sorry...then why not do something about it you ask, well I don't know! This is just me writing all in one go, no revising, because 'm lazy.

* * *

_Exactly_ ten minutes later a tuft of brown hair appeared in the kitchen doorway, shortly followed by a cautious set of big brown eyes. Rose didn't make any acknowledgement of his presence and continued eating her toast and reading the cereal box in front of her. The Doctor was a little stumped, _she seemed mad_. But she was probably just grumpy, _he knew Rose Tyler_ and she really needed her beauty sleep - not for beauty, (not that he'd been noticing or anything,) but otherwise she be complaining _all day_. "Why did you have to _push_ me into the mud? What's the point of bringing a picnic if your going to get us thrown in jail within _five minutes _of stepping onto the planet?" - all sorts of rubbish questions that he didn't have the time to answer. He hung back a little weary of intruding. The Doctor _wasn't afraid_, he was just being cautious - what if she had a hat pin or some type of dangerous something under her jacket? He'd be completely powerless. He considered that last thought, well it was _unlikely_ that she'd try to physically hurt him, more like psychologically damage him... he sniffed, the '_silent treatment'_. He hated the 'silent treatment', what's the point in having a companion if all she'll do is glare and roll her eyes at you? What's the point in explaining how you brilliantly saved the day (and millions of lives) if all you get a _sigh_ as a response? It wasn't that he needed the reassurance or praise. He was above that. Completely.......He really hoped it wasn't the 'silent treatment'.

The Doctor stood in the hallway trying to mentally psych himself up. He could do this, he's handled plenty of things worse then an upset human female...like...hmmm...alright nothing was coming to mind at the _moment_ but that didn't make it untrue! In fact the only thing worse would be if Jackie were here, and she didn't count because he'd still be up against an upset human female, well two...which would definitely be worse. The Doctor was interrupted from continuing his conversation with himself by someone poking him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he said shocked that someone had been able to sneak up on him, he must be getting old. He turned to see Rose staring at him expectantly. He'd been caught! No, wait this was _his _ship! _His_ home, _she was a guest_! She had _no right_ to sneak up on him like that! He swallowed guiltily, "Um...BANANA!" Hmm..._that _didn't sound right, sure it was forceful but…...he didn't feel it conveyed any sort of message..._at all_. Rose had tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, was that good or bad? He used to know this stuff! He tried again, "I'm...sorry?" he said hesitantly as he tried to look sorry- slight pout, down cast eyes, and hunched shoulders.

"For?" Rose questioned.

"For...um" he took a breath and sighed "whatever it is that your mad about. You _obviously_ took it the wrong way whatever it was." he finished feeling quite pleased, _there we go all _the bases covered. He should really try a general apology more often, it'd save time and hurt feelings, especially his. Ooh Rose's eyes had narrowed, well he knew that wasn't a good sign. She must have taken the apology the wrong way, honestly _humans_! He held back a sigh. This was wasting a lot of energy that they _could_ be using running for their lives, instead of having a.....Rassilion! "How dare you _Rose Tyler_! How dare you make me have a _domestic _with you!" Rose's face was downright stormy now.

"Right, _that's it_. I'm going back to my breakfast _you_ can stay out here and talk to yourself for all I care!" Rose replied angrily, and the Doctor noticed that she looked like her mother and somehow her hand had found its way onto her hip as she stalked back into the kitchen. _His_ kitchen he thought deflating a little.

"But _Rose_, I'm hungry" he called plaintively, to no response. Ah, well today was _somewhat_ better then yesterday. Of course _yesterday_ he's known what was going on half the time... but then you can't have everything. He'd just wait. She couldn't stay mad forever, especially at _him_! Eventually she'd come out of the kitchen and _apologise_ for her very human behaviour, and for making them have a fight. She'd see reason....eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor hovered outside the kitchen doorway, he'd given her some time – a whole lot more then ten minutes. Why couldn't she just be less..._stubborn_. But then he supposed that he hadn't picked her because she gave up easily – that would have made her a completely rubbish companion, "_Oh you want to take over the world? Sure go ahead, I won't get in your way_"- he snorted to himself, it would also have made her a rubbish best friend if she just agreed with him all the time. He clasped his emerald green shoe-box sized gift in one hand, nervously...this could go one of a million ways. He'd managed to come up with at least forty just getting it all together, sometimes... he felt _cursed_ to be so smart. He looked down at the box, "Right _now_ or never", he whispered quietly to himself.

He stepped purposely into the kitchen to find Rose still at the table, but by now she'd had time to clear away her dishes and put the cereal and bread away and now sat holding a steaming mug of tea. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and then moved curiously to the box. _Ah ha_! Rose Tyler and surprises, alright this was going well SO far. He threw himself into the nearest chair to her (as it _was_ 'his chair', he was also pleased that she'd automatically seated herself in 'her chair'- really it was just like old times. He'd had to apologise back then to), and placed the box onto the table in front of her. "Surprise" he said watching her closely.

He watched her lose the fight to keep her hands away from the box, as they settled lightly onto it. She'd always been incredible curious, and it really suited the lifestyle they had...it also made her more likely to _listen_ to him explain the wonders of the universe. So it was win-win. She traced the light indentations on the box, they swirled and curled around each other forming words that hadn't been spoken in so long. Suddenly she looked up at him, wide eyed "Is this from...your planet?" she asked softly.

"Gallifrey" he supplied, surprised that he hadn't told her its name before then, but unsurprised that she had recognised the writing- she had seen it everyday for almost two years - it was all over the TARDIS...and he'd even started showing her how to write her name in the language, before...before they'd lost contact.

"Gallifrey" she repeated looking down at the box in wonder. "I love it" she said with a joyful smile, reaching out to place one hand over his.

"No, Rose...sgh" he said, his words scrambling together "the box isn't the surprise, _open_ it." He felt a great fondness for her ripple through him as he watched her surprise that there was more to his gift then just a box. _She would have been happy with just a box_, truly happy to just receive such a simple gift. He marvelled at her, what a fantastic bit of luck that he'd managed to find her. Twice.

He watched her slowly and carefully remove the lid and look inside, a huge grin lit her face. "Oh Doctor" she gasped picking up a small digital video recorder out of the box and placing it on the table as she glanced down at all the blank tapes and discs littering the box.

"Read the note" he urged her bouncing a little in his seat, gesturing to a small white card that had gone unnoticed.

She picked it up delicately and unfolded it, "Dear Rose, Welcome back. I missed you, Please be my best friend again. Love the Doctor XOXO Ps. This is so you can record messages to your mum, 'home movies' I think you call them. Also I kept a bit of a diary myself while you were gone and I thought you might like to read about my adventures- Don't worry there's nothing inappropriate, well nothing much... actually I'll just black out a few bits here and there. Nothing to worry about." She finished reading and looked at him "I missed you too" she said with a grin her tongue poking out the side of her mouth "and what's this about a diary?" she asked looking in the box pointedly.

"Oh I'm still..._working _on it" The Doctor said dismissively his eyes dancing around the kitchen "It's nothing really, but a few things here and there, I'll give it to you tomorrow if you like. It's sort of written to you, so you should probably have it anyway. Did you like my thoughtfulness? The recorder takes discs and tapes, and it should be compatible with whatever player they use _over there_ in Pete's world. Of course I can't help wondering If I'm forgiven, and if so _what_ am I forgiven for? Because I think that is still _very unclear_. And its just unfair to keep things from me Rose, unfair and quite cruel really." he finished and waited expectantly for her response.

She was studying his face, one hand supporting her head while the other played with his sleeve. "I'm_ always_ going to be your best friend and vice versa" she said starting slowly "and this is all very wonderfully thoughtful, I'm glad that you actually picked up on how I was feeling- that was very _perceptive_ of you" she said, as the Doctor let out a smug little grin " _I do wish_ you'd let me read the uncensored version of your diary, but I settle for what ever you think is suitable. Obviously great minds think alike since that's exactly what I'm doing with mum" she sighed "and hopefully one day she'll get to read it...and watch the video" she added with a giggle and then her face turned serious "I was mad because... you mentioned us being forced apart like it was nothing" she held up a hand to stop his protest "I know, I know it was horrible for both of us...I remember our talk last night, But you _joked_ about it this morning" she shook her head "and I just _lost it _a little bit, okay. And then you hide from me and you don't know how _frustrating_ it is to have somebody so close to you not understand you at all!" she said looking away from him.

The Doctor held up a hand, she turned to him "What?" she asked puzzled at his silence.

"_Is_ it my turn" he asked her quietly as he leaned forward a little closer to her.

She laughed a little and nodded "Sure, go ahead. Your rebuttal if you_ please_."

"I _wasn't _hiding" he said a little indignitely.

Rose waited and stared at him, "That's _it,_ that's all you've got?" she asked disbelievingly.

He considered this, she was right there was more he needed to add to this discussion -he wasn't sure what else this could be classified as since it wasn't a fight anymore, her idea of a debate sounded good too, that might be fun. He focused. "I _wasn't hiding_ and you _never_ understand what _I'm_ saying."

Rose sighed, "What would _you_ call what you were doing when you were standing outside the kitchen and muttering to yourself? And okay _I_ might not understand _some _of what you say, and what would _really help_ is if you didn't _look at me like I'd dribbled on my shirt_ when I ask you questions. Also I haven't been _twiddling my thumbs_ waitin' to get back here I spent my time between Torchwood and studying -I got my A levels - and I _was_ going to uni before all this happened. _I should be the one complaining, it's not like you actually listen to yourself!_" she finished and reached for her tea. Well he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to hiding, so only one option left – admit defeat...without actually admitting defeat.

"_Rose Tyler_" the Doctor began loudly "Defender of the universe, finisher of A levels, Bookworm!" he finished with a snort and started clapping his hands enthusiastically. Rose rolled her eyes and let out a small grin at the spontaneous applause and then sighed. "Oh what's wrong _now_?" the Doctor asked frowning "we are going to be stuck here _all week_ if we continue like this!"

Rose looked up "My tea's cold" she pouted, she fluttered her eyelashes and the Doctor sighed.

"Two hot teas coming right up" he said be grudgingly, taking her cold mug from her hands and making his way over to the kettle. "_Is this_ how it is then?" he asked the kettle with a shake of his head.

"Yes, t_his is how it is_" Rose replied with a grin as she started playing around with the video recorder "You charged it" she cried happily as she slipped a tape in and started recording. "Say Hi to my mum" she called pointing it at him as the Doctor hit his head on the cupboard and groaned WHAT HAD HE DONE!

* * *

So what do you think? Will you give Freaks and Geeks a try? Will you review? Oh Also I forgot too thank everyone who thought my fic was worth alerting or favoriting - you all rock. I think it ends well there (and i'd like to be able to say i've completed a whole story) but maybe one more chapter...i dunno i want to see Rose recording stuff :) Anyone want to be specific about what they liked/ didn't like? No? okay. If you are one of the people who was reading my F&G's story and are disappointed that I've started something else - I'm really really sorry and have not given up. Yet. **No I'm kidding**, i have like 2 lines of my next chapter...so that's a start.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do i _look_ like i own Doctor Who? Oh right, this is sort of anonymous , well let me put it this way _If_ i OWNED DW we'd be keeping David Tennant (or switching back a regeneration and back to Christopher Eccelston - because he was just lovely too) and Billie Piper would be in a contract for the next decade (she wouldn't even have to be in _all the episodes_- i can understand she wants to broaden her horizons and she has her own show now- so just **most of them**)...

**T****hank you reviewers,alerters, and favoritors** (ok so those aren't words, but if you fit into one of those 3 categories then you like how i write and probably don't care) **- This is for you :)**

* * *

Posted: 20th of February 2009 (just so i can keep track...I'm still trying to work out whether I'll have posted 2 chapters in one day instead of just one a day)

* * *

"Smile" Rose commanded trying to get a good angle of his face, honestly he could at least humour her for the first couple of days. She'd just left half her family behind and here he was hiding behind a huge pair of sunglasses. "You look ridiculous by the way" she added snidely. "What'd you put _them _on for anyway?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and continued looking out to sea, "I think I look smart, don't you think I look smart? Quite dashing really. Not to mention mysterious, don't you think I look mysterious Rose?"

Rose pursed her lips, stopped recording and lowered the video camera "You _look_ like a twit on a rock" she sighed and rolled her eyes "not to mention like a _Paris Hilton wanna be_" she muttered quietly to herself. "Could you _at least_ say something _interesting_, mum's _not_ gonna care about the time you lost your shoes and that really big wave knocked you over" she grinned "though I'll admit that was quite funny and if I'd caught it on camera...well it'd be another story. So, go on then show us what you've got!" She started recording again, zooming in on his face.

The Doctor frowned at her – though the sunglasses kind of ruined the effect -"_I'm not a toy Rose_, you can't just wind me up and watch me go"

"I _wish_" Rose muttered, and stopped recording since she was going to have a lot of editing to do anyway, especially since he'd gone on and on about how the cliffs had formed funny and that was why he'd been distracted when the wave had hit. Her suggestion of weighing himself down with rocks in his pockets had been met with quite a _negative _response _"But that's dangerous Rose. Do you want me to drown?"_ her response had been that at least he hadn't lost his bathers _this time_, again met with a negative response. He glared for a full five minutes, and then got changed.

She gave another weary sigh "Fine, _be_ that way. I'll do it all by myself, just like always...you'd probably just _ruin_ it anyway" she sniffed moving away from where he was perched. She swung the camera around to face her, and tilted the LCD screen so she could see herself and pressed the red button. "Right um, Hi Mum" she waved at the camera excitedly "It's day three since we um...last saw each other, the Doctor's being a prat – so yeah same old same old..." she grinned and sung the camera around in time to record the Doctor poking out his tongue at her. "we decided to have a beach day. Of course since I got the camera out he's refused to perform like a good little monkey, and refuses to move from '_his rock_'"

The Doctor leaned forward, "_Make me_" he dared flicking up his sunglasses to appraise her, he scoffed "_nobody makes me do anything I don't want to do_" he smiled smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

Rose giggled darkly. That was _it_. First he gives her the camera as a present, then tires of being filmed after _only_ a couple of hours, now he's dragged her to a beach and refuses to move off a bloody rock! _Oh_ she was not going to spend her day coaxing him down! She wasn't here to baby-sit! She stomped back into the TARDIS, she'd worn a new white shirt and her jeans...but this was the beach, and since they never really had any time off from the running and the screaming- it was time to enjoy herself. "Oh _come on Rose_ don't give up!" the Doctor called after her "this is fun." She ignored him, "Bloody overconfident time lord", she muttered to herself.

Rose strode out of the TARDIS clad in her bathers and her board-shorts, a bag over her arm, with a stand and her camera clasped tightly in her hands. She paused in front of the Doctor and smiled up at him. Then placed the stand down while she shrugged her beach-towel onto her shoulders more. The Doctor frowned, she looked a little _too happy_. "Hi" she smirked up at him.

"Rose" he said warningly "whatever your _planning_, it won't work"

Rose's eyes opened wide and she looked innocently back into his suspicious eyes "Why Doctor I would _never_" she claimed placing a hand over her heart "_ever_ do anything against _you_!"

There was a pause "_Never say never ever_" they said at the same time, their voices blending into a perfect pitch. Matching grins appeared on their faces, and Rose could feel the Doctor let his guard down a bit. He thought she was just psyching him out. Good. Maybe she'd get some time to herself.

"I'm gonna go for a swim" she told him "hope nothing tries to _eat me_, since they'll be no-one to save me if you're gonna stay on this_ rock_" she tossed the last bit over her shoulder as she picked up the stand and continued on her way down to the beach. They _always_ had to do things the hard way.

She set down her towel and bag and got to work setting up the camera stand and getting the angle of the camera just right. She was feeling _very_ pleased with herself once she had it perfect and reached into her bag to get her own sunnies out – at least _her's_ weren't over-sized. Turning the camera on she smiled, "Right mum, I've left him...to his stupid rock and now I'm going to test him" she looked away from the camera with a glance over her shoulder "how long can he stay away?" she scoffed "not to mention in the _one spot_! We've been here about an hour and he _hasn't moved_" she bit her lip and looked down at the bag in her lap "....and _I brought a picnic_" she grinned happily waving a banana and cheese sandwich at the camera triumphantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd _left_ him! _Abandoned_ him to his fate. He glared, the _cheek_! Well he'd show _her_, he'd just sit right here. Alone. While she had fun in the sun. If _something _decided to eat her, well it just wasn't _his problem_. He watched closely as she unpacked and set up, maybe she wouldn't _even_ go in the water – she'd probably just been teasing him. Anyway it was _perfectly safe_, that's why he'd pick this spot. A nice ease into going to beaches again, without the unfortunateness of asking the question _who gets left behind today? _He'd seen the look on her face when he'd suggested going to the beach, and it had made him determined to make sure she had a good time. _Now_ look at him. Trapped. _Why_ did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just admit, "_Why yes Doctor your right, no-one can make you do anything you don't want to_", then there was Rose and that blasted camera. He wasn't here as the _entertainment, _and he certainly hadn't had much to say to Jackie while she was here - what was he supposed to say now?_ Sorry that your only daughter prefers me?_

He wiggled around on the rock, it was hard...well not surprisingly hard for a rock but still, Rose got to sit on the nice warm sand on her towel and where was he? On a cold hard rock! He put a hand to his cheek, _his face felt hot_. He was getting burned! He grimaced and _where_ was the sunscreen? Not on this stupid rock that was for sure! He looked down at the beach, Rose had sunscreen _and a hat_. Why didn't he have a hat? He tried to turn away from the sun as he remembered the time he taken Rose to the eastern desert on Muydren because she'd been going _on and on _about the sand castle competitions she'd seen on the telly. He'd stepped outside the TARDIS wearing quite a dapper hat if he did say so himself and she'd taken one look at him and burst into laughter – she'd actually been unable to hold herself up and had sunk to the ground holding both hands over her mouth, as if to physically hold in her giggles. He sniffed indignantly and scoffed quietly to himself – Hat? _He didn't need a hat_! He pouted as he thought about later that day of Rose laughing so hard she was crying, and was forced to look away to calm down once he'd taken off the _apparently_ hilarious article of clothing...she'd mumbled something about _'hat hair'_ – _but he didn't get 'hat hair' _he'd tried to tell Rose as she'd shut her eyes and tried to breathe. He hadn't worn a hat since – she'd mentally scarred him from wearing hats!

He sighed sadly, and now she had trapped him on a rock with only himself for company. It was all a bit depressing really. Oh if his enemies could see him now....when had he gone all _human_? He placed a hand on either side of his chest- Nope _still two_. It was still him, always good to be sure he thought as he relaxed back onto his elbows. _Wonder what Rose is doing?_

He glanced over and sat up sharply, quickly getting to his feet and straightening up to his full height he peered down at the beach – Rose was going in the water! But it was safe, he was sure it was safe, this wasn't earth (he'd wanted the beach to himself, _well alone_ but with Rose) so there was no-one around (something about a large mine field circling the planet from a much earlier war or something, no-one here now). At least he couldn't see anyone. There were some rumours that the aquatic life here had been allowed to thrive with some monstrous results...at least he _thought _they were rumours. Oh, which century were they in? Blast he remembered something about some tourist attacks. He should warn her, maybe yell something out - _"Rose I'm getting sunburned"_ could work or _"I've locked us out of the TARDIS" _would get a _bigger_ reaction...maybe not a _good _reaction. It'd be less of a hassle if he just went down there. He dusted off his hands, she was getting awfully close to the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...it was kind of like swimming in jelly...and about as unpleasant- believe me _been there done that_" Rose said speaking to the camera as she walked backwards into the sea. She had ditched the sunglasses and the hat (she didn't want to fight with the Doctor. Again) and had set the camera up to continue filming her as she took a dip. She paused seeing the Doctor sprinting towards her, she gave the camera a look "Oh, _here comes trouble_". The Doctor paused in front of her breathing hard, "let me guess" she said "Terrifying creature alert, The worlds coming to an end, Asteroids! Mud men, you want the sunscreen, you missed me, you lost a shoe, your sunnies are pinching your nose, your too hot, it's going to rain..." Rose continued listing everything she could think of on her fingers as the Doctor bounced impatiently on the spot.

"No, Rose _listen _I remembered something", Rose blew out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. "Oi! It's something important.."

"Always is" Rose muttered, putting her hands on her hips. Waiting.

"you see..." he continued hurriedly and stopped and looked down "Rose I've lost a shoe" he said staring at down at his feet.

Rose followed his glance and stared as he wiggled sock covered his toes, her eyes swept back up to meet his and she placed a hand on his arm, "It's okay, well find it"

The Doctor nodded, and glanced out to sea, "I look like a right nutter with only one shoe" he sighed.

Rose smiled, and bit her lip - she wasn't sure it _was_ the missing shoe, "Just take the other one off" she suggested taking his hand ready to give him some balance while he got the shoe off.

"But Rose, _no shoes_...I'm not sure that's any better" he complained, taking it off anyway and looking down at it pitifully.

Rose took it off him "_and_ _your socks_" she said holding out his shoe for him to put them into. Rose watched him make a face, "Oi, you look _completely_ daft in a suit and socks on the beach...and _if_ you'd take the sunglasses off" she raised her eyebrows "you might even get back to looking like your normally foxy self". The Doctor blinked at her, and took his socks off. He hesitated with the sunglasses but eventually relented, chucking everything onto Rose's towel.

Rose reached up, stroked his cheek and frowned, " _You_ had the sunscreen down here, _and_ you never offered me any", he explained as she checked over his sunburn.

She snorted, "Then _you_ should have gotten off _your rock _then and gone into the TARDIS" she said pointedly. "Actually" she said looking at him thoughtfully "I'm surprised you came down here at _all. _You seemed pretty attached to that rock."

She raised an eyebrow, "Any reason _besides the missing shoe_ for coming down here?"

The Doctor looked around the beach and tried to remember, "I lost the shoe... bbbeeecause I was in such a hurry to warn you about....possible _sea creatures_ before you went in the water" he finished proudly. He grinned at her, "and now I have."

Rose grinned back at him and laughed "Thank you for the warning, I'll try to be careful." She started to move towards the water again, but the Doctor clung onto her hand and pulled her back. "We appear to be attached", she said glancing down at their hands, bemused.

"Quite" the Doctor agreed, giving her hand a little squeeze.

Rose sighed, "Your not going to let me in the water, are you?"

"Nope" the Doctor said popping the 'p'.

Rose put a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the sun so that she could see him better, "Well what do _you_ want to do?"

"I wanna stay right here", he peered over at her stuff and sniffed "did you bring sandwiches?"

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked, "Right, of course. The Doctor's list of important things : Number one- Find..." She begun before being cut off by the Doctor as he dragged her towards the food and away from the sea.

"_Rose_, as she's probably wandered off" he finished pulling her down onto the towel.

Rose glared, "If they gave an award for most wanderer-off-er it wouldn't go to me!"

"Your quite right" The Doctor agreed arm deep in her bag "we'd tie."

Rose giggled, "Fine, I can live with that" she said, grabbing the bag from him and pulling out the food – a couple of banana and cheese sandwiches (his favorite...for the moment), a couple of strawberry jam ones for her, a banana (of course) and two pieces of chocolate cake. She also had a thermos full of tea and two cups. She'd known he'd come down _eventually_.

She looked over at him munching happily through a sandwich as she poured the tea, "It's always like this" she said softly smiling at him "I missed it".

"Me too" The Doctor agreed, his mouth full. Rose scrunched her nose up at the view of his half chewed sandwich, and started on her own.

Glancing at the camera she remembered...Oh _Mum_!...He'd distracted her! Honestly, if there wasn't a problem he'd create one! She reached for it with one hand and pulled it off the stand, turning it towards the Doctor – she let him give a cheeky grin before bringing it around to face her. "Sorry Mum" she apologised, "it's all _his_ fault" she added ignoring the "Oi" in the background "As you've just witnessed he lost his shoe and was afraid I'd be eaten by sea monsters...I'd like to say tomorrow will be different, but it won't be" she giggled "At least the world's not ending today."

"Yeah" the Doctor mumbled through half chewed sandwich "_You, Rose Tyler_ were wrong about _that" _Rose spun the camera back around to him and raised an eyebrow "_and_ the asteroids, _and_ the mud men!" He laughed and little bits of sandwich hit the towel in between them "I don't know where you come up with this stuff!"

Rose tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, she knew _exactly _where she 'came up with this stuff', and was just about to point out that she'd mentioned _something else_ that hadn't happened and wouldn't he _love_ to add that to her list of offences – when it happened. Rose tilted her face up and caught a few drops of rain on her forehead. Ah, perfect.

The Doctor's eyes widened as a few beads of water slide down his face. "Rose?" he said looking at her intently.

"Yes, Doctor" she replied trying to protect both her sandwich and her camera from the rain.

"Don't say anything else" he advised chucking everything into her bag and tipping out the cups of tea onto the sand, before throwing them in too. "We should go" he said picking up her bag and reaching down for her hand. "before..."

"the asteroids start to fall, the world suddenly ends and we're attacked by the mud men, _though maybe not in that order_" Rose finished, as she allowed him to help her up.

The Doctor glared at her, "What part of 'Don't say anything else' did you not _understand_?" he asked hurrying her back to the TARDIS. "_This_ is what I get for travelling with someone so..so..._Jeopardy Friendly_!" He said, opening the doors and pushing her in ahead of him.

Rose laughed, "Oi, _you_ can talk!" They stood dripping in the control room for a moment, breathing heavily. Rose tipped the camera up to her face "and _that_ mum is generally how we end every adventure outside the TARDIS – running for our lives! I bet you thought I was joking!" she added raising her eyebrows and locking eyes with the Doctor "We never did find your shoe."

The Doctor glared at the camera over Rose's shoulder, "_Do you see_ what I have to put up with Jackie? Eve-ry-da-y" he said sounding out the word slowly "_you_ just watch she's not going to let this go...everytime we drop by someone we know _"You should have seen the Doctor! Shoeless on the beach! It was wacky!_"

Rose choked back a laugh but kept the camera on him all through his rant, once he'd finished waving his lone shoe about she held her breath, bit her lip and waited. He'd let it out and then they could calmly be on their way the important thing was _not_ to laugh. She'd just count to ten.

She'd gotten to five when the Doctor peered down over her shoulder and tapped the camera "It's water-proof then" Rose's shoulders shook and she leant back against him covering her mouth with one hand.

The Doctor stared down at the hysterical woman leaning against him, puzzled. It was almost like she behaved this way on purpose. "What?" he asked the top of her head.

Rose couldn't answer, she couldn't look at the camera, she couldn't look at the Doctor, so she turned and buried her face in his chest. "_It was wacky_" she whispered hoarsely, clinging to him.

The Doctor's arms had automatically gone around her, so he hugged her tighter and took the camera out of her hands. Pointing it at himself he raised his eyebrows "Don't look at me. I've got no idea" he said before turning it off and slipping it into his pocket – he'd return it when she returned to her senses..._or in a couple of weeks_...maybe have a bit of a rest from the documentary life style. He sighed, it obviously wasn't good for Rose

* * *

Alright I'm a little in love with this chapter, _I'll admit it_. And no more trying to sell you guys on Freaks and Geeks, I'm sure that's annoying. So what DID YOU THINK? I think it's over, it's probably not over, but it might be over - thing is i LIKE having 3 stories and I don't wanna have 4 or 5 stories (I'm not a story machine)...so if i write more I'm just going to keep extending it - i feel very mused up right now (look a new word!).** So review if you liked it _or_ if you didn't then my advice to you is review. **


	4. Chapter 4

No new reviews but oh well, lots of readers. The reason this chapter and the previous one start off like this is I just like stranding them in places and taking it from there - they're a funny pair. If you still think i own DW maybe you should probably talk to someone about that. Um...This chapter is the shortest of the bunch and i didn't mean to put them in a rainforrest/jungle type area it just came into my head and so that's where they are. It's not my fav chapter but i think it's better then the first...I'm not sure why i always have them fighting, it just makes them funnier that way.

Posted: 21st February 2009

* * *

The Doctor swung his legs back and forth from his branch of the tall tree that they'd somehow managed to climb, "Well this is different" he said conversationally to Rose as he looked up at where she sat on a higher branch above him.

Rose pointed the camera at him, "If you mean _different_ in that we just got chased up a tree by some form of carnivorous plant life then I'm going to have to _disagree_ with you" she said glancing down at the ground and their pursuers "this is _at least_ the third time this has happened." She smiled, "_Of course _if you mean _you_ wearing _shorts_, for once – then your right..._this is different._" She giggled.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and tried to cover his legs, "Rose, the majority of this planet is like _one big giant hot house_! I wasn't going to sweat all day in my long trousers" he sniffed, "and I'm s_o sorry _if you have a problem with my legs!"

"A problem?" Rose queried, looking innocently down at him "But Doctor, you have a _lovely _pair of legs", she smirked and busied herself with capturing the parrot (at least it resembled a parrot in that it had a beak and wings, it was a little too hairy to pass for any bird they had on Earth) that had landed near her on tape. That'd shut him up for a bit. "Mum as I was saying..." she continued "before I was_ rudely_ interrupted, the plant and animal life are the only natives of this planet. The Doctor says that the people who used to live here left ages ago, thought it was _too boring_ or somethin'. So they just packed up and left!" Rose panned the camera around to get a good look at the canopy and then turned it around to face her "Mind you I guess that's what we do" she grinned.

A hand on her shoulder and the sound of a branch creaking near her made her jump, nearly dropping the camera. "Oh!" she gasped turning to find the Doctor settling near her. She glared at him "and what _exactly _would you have done if I had fallen out of this tree?"

The Doctor's eyebrows disappeared into his hair, "Why Rose I hope I didn't _startle_ you" he said sounding sincere, but Rose could see his eyes laughing at her. "And in answer to your question I would have been beside myself in grief, although _upside_ – I wouldn't have to bother with digging a hole and burying you because the Shuutim would clean you up pretty nicely. They love crunching bones."

Rose shifted slightly to face him better, they were sitting quite close together now with their legs touching. She gave him a look as he continued, "and then of course I'd go back to earth I guess and tell Jack and Mickey the sad news – How you _stupidly_ fell out of a tree" he sighed, "then I guess I'd just see if I could find someone else, _wouldn't be too hard_ – there's lots of _you lot_ out there" he said gesturing to the sky.

Rose gave him a little shove with the hand not holding onto the camera, "How _I_ stupidly fell out of a tree?" she asked incredulously "and it _wouldn't be too hard_ to replace me?" she asked shaking her head. Glancing down at the camera in her hand, she sighed "Mum it looks like I made the wrong decision, I should have stayed with you, dad and Tony...oh and um" she looked sidelong at the Doctor beside her "the _other Doctor"_ she whispered into the camera, she sniffed "at least _he_ kissed me good-bye, _this one_ seems a lot more thoughtless."

"_He kissed you_" the Doctor spat in outrage, "_When _did he kiss you?"

Rose hid a smile as she turned to face him, "When we said good-bye, _you_ _remember _you left us for a bit cause he wanted to say something to me."

"_I left you to talk_ not so he could stick his tongue down your throat! You spoke to him for _less then a minute_, at least I _thought _you were talking" he scowled "Just how long were you going to put off telling me?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the right protocol when your best friend grows a genetic copy out of his severed hand and then tries to ditch you and him in a parallel universe after saving every universe, then you convince him otherwise and the former severed hand kisses you good-bye" Rose replied rolling her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, "Bet your sorry you teased me now" Rose muttered quietly, knowing full well he could hear her.

They glared at each other before Rose let a giggle escape and they both broke down, shaking the tree they were laughing so hard. The calmed down after a while and the Doctor put an arm around her "Fine" he said smiling "you _Rose Tyler_ are_ irreplaceable..._there is no one like you anywhere in the whole of Time and Space. And I shall _forgive you_ for letting my former hand kiss you"

Rose shook her head with a giggle, "Oh, your so gracious" she said mock seriously, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"You know..." the Doctor began thoughtfully kicking his legs to and fro "_eventually_ I will win one of our arguments"

"Is _that_ so" Rose said panning around the canopy again, the bird had left while the were talking – probably scared away by their laughter. They weren't doing too well a job on being inconspicuous, or _quiet_ – they didn't need to draw _any more_ attention from the native wildlife. "I wasn't aware we were arguing" she added distractedly as she spotted a waterfall in the distance...she could use a dip. It was a bit hot in the tree and since hot air rises, it was not a _great_ spot to pass the time on this humid planet.

"_Yes_, we were Rose..._Rose_" the Doctor repeated waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention "you made fun of my shorts and I almost scared you out of the tree." he explained – like she hadn't been there the whole time.

Rose gave him her full attention, and squinted at him – trying to understand. "Arguing involves words. You know, _sometimes_ Doctor I wonder exactly what your a genius in, because it isn't people." She pulled a face at him "So...in your book you almost scaring me out of the tree was retaliation, _your response _to me making fun of your shorts, then I won the argument by talking about something you didn't want to hear about e.g. Your clone kissing me" she finished waiting for some type of confirmation.

The Doctor blinked, "How many times do I have to explain, Rose? He's not my clone he's a biological metacrisis – He's me, but he's human...it's complicated - Which is why I'm not explaining it _again." _he rubbed a hand over his face "and you didn't make fun of my shorts, you made fun of _my legs_" he said gesturing at his pale skinny legs.

"Your _completely_ mad" Rose said staring at him, "completely and utterly mad, before when we travelled together....you were, well less mad – it wasn't as noticeable. But now..." she drifted off not knowing what to say.

"Well then your shouldn't have left me. You should have just held on tighter." He said grumpily.

"I tried" she said shortly "and I don't want you telling people I drove you mad" she said glaring at him "you were like that when I found you."

"_I_ found you" he replied.

"No, I....well _which_ time are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Both times" They glared at each other, "and Rose I think your being quite ridiculous"

"You would" she replied annoyed. Her stomach rumbled, "How long to you reckon we've been in this tree?" she asked looking down at the ground. The Shuutim had left – probably got bored. Carnivorous plants these days! They could use some patience, still this was good for them – it felt like afternoon tea time.

"Long enough" the Doctor answered looking down "look all gone – wasn't it a good idea to sit in this tree?" he grinned at her as he begun to make his way down.

Rose rolled her eyes at the camera, "Afternoon tea time Mum, I promise I'll remember not to give him the camera again – took me 3 days to get him to admit to even having it, and then twenty minutes of tickling to get it back! See ya later, love you" she grinned and turned it off stashing it in her pocket. Then starting to make her own way down.

* * *

The Doctor grabbed Rose's waist and helped her down from the tree, "I was thinking I could bake us something" he said slowly, taking her hand as they walked back to the TARDIS.

Rose smiled, "Yes, you _think _you can do a lot of things"

"Oi" he protested "_We_ are at a cease fire."

"Because?"

"Because, _Rose Tyler_ it's Afternoon tea time, it would be terribly uncivilised of us to fight through Afternoon tea time!"

"What about yesterday?" she asked quietly.

"_Yesterday_ doesn't count because you hid my _screwdriver_"

Rose smirked at the ground "Oh yeah" she grinned "forgot about that."

"Well I for one will never forget it! You've traumatised me for life!"

"Almost a pity you'll live so long then" Rose said trying to sound reasonable.

The Doctor glared, "I shall try and take that in the way I hope it was intended. Maybe you should hold your own hand" he suggested quietly glancing down at their joined hands swing between them.

They stopped at the TARDIS and Rose leant against the door smiling, "But no-one holds my hand the way you do. Your _completely irreplaceable_" She gave him a smile she saved especially for him "not even a man grown from a biological metacrisis could take your place."

The Doctor grinned, "Quite right too".

* * *

I don't know whether no new reviews mean people are too busy (I used to read fanfic at work) or they just don't care enough :( but um Please review, it helps alot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I didn't think I'd be posting _anything_ today, as i sort of wasn't feeling well (I'm better now), but I thought the least i could do was make a start while i was on a roll. I ended up finishing the chapter by accident. So wups :)

Thank you to **rosemariontyler08** for being such a dedicated reviewer, love the name by the way - i decided to go with something more obscure...go figure.

* * *

Posted: 22nd of February 2009

* * *

"...ion particles? Iron bars? Incense?" The Doctor guessed.

Rose shook her head. The Doctor pursed his lips and thought really hard.

"Invisible elephant?" he asked, frustrated, "_Fine_ you win, I give up" he admitted turning to look down at Rose who was curled up at his side. "What was it?"

"Ice" she said pointing up at the ice forming on the window high above them in their cell. "and if I'd known you'd keep guessing for _half an hour_ – and not just the normal stuff but _all sorts_ of obscure stuff I would have chosen somethin' easier" she sighed tiredly.

The Doctor pulled her a little closer, "You can sleep if you want, I'll be alright."

Rose sighed, "Sorry, but no. _Last time_ I was unconscious you _convinced_ them to throw us in jail. I'm not waking up to find that we've been sentenced to work the mines for the next fifty years because you thought you'd say something clever."

The Doctor grinned down at her, "But Rose _everything_ I say is clever. You don't want me to say anything? Nothing at all?" Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

The Doctor sighed, "It'll be a long week if you won't play with me, _and _I'm not allowed to talk."

Rose shivered pulling his coat tighter around her, "Why don't you calibrate sumthin'?" she mumbled into his shirt.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, The Doctor 'calibrating' the amount of time it would take Rose to pick up on what he'd just said. They'd arrived on this planet just over two hours ago, add a couple of tranquilliser darts, and _possibly_ an unkind word about the weather – which incidentally insulted the local god and here they were. It was partly Rose's fault for getting tranq'd first and being unable to stop him from digging himself a hole. She _could _have been more considerate and ducked when he'd yelled "duck!" instead of looking around for a bird – _humans_.

He felt Rose stiffen at his side, and grinned _here we go_. Her eyes flew open and her neck craned up, her startled eyes meeting his, "Week?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"Well we insulted their god...and I may have uh... _accidentally_ landed us on sacred land – you know how it is, no-one but the best of the best get the honour, _just the once_ mind you to tread the holy ground – and there we were _uh oh_ no invite." he frowned, "It's the _darndest_ thing Rose, but I can't seem to find my psychic paper."

Rose gave him a few minutes to mull that over before elbowing him in the side, "So?..."

The Doctor's focus snapped back, "_So_ my dear Rose, as far as I can recall about the legal system here – it takes a week to process us. Long enough for us to consider our actions and possibly confess to some other things (which will actually get us sentenced faster if you want to try it) and fill out the paper work, then we move on to a final judgement from the council."

"Can we appeal?" Rose asked starting to get a headache.

"Hmmm...depends on the sentence. Pretty sure the death sentence is the only one we can appeal – and we _certainly_ don't want to get _that_ now do we?" he asked cheerfully, giving her a squeeze.

Rose rubbed her eyes, carefully – she didn't want to be trapped in a freezing cell on a alien planet waiting to be sentenced for trespassing with 'panda eyes', now did she? "I asked you if we could go skiing some time, yeah? Well that was B.I.L, so I don't understand why we're here now."

"B.I.L?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"Before I Left" Rose replied, her hand fluttering in the air as she continued "at Torchwood we shortened a lot of terms to save time, it becomes a bit of a habit." she explained.

The Doctor scrunched up his nose, "Yes, I'm sure they taught you lots of horrible habits." Rose stared at him, unimpressed "_What_? Oh, right well Rose don't be silly we're not here to _ski_. I landed in the wrong month, well the wrong season...it's nothing really, just a tiney tiny mistake."

Rose settled her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeats, "_How much_ were you off by?" she asked.

The Doctor reached up to rub his nose with the arm not around his companion, "Ooh it's hard to say"

Rose's mouth quirked up at the side."_I'll bet it is_. You hate admitting when your wrong."

"Oi, do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not! _times infinity_" Replied the Doctor ending the '_discussion'_.

"Well what _kind _of things could we be sentenced with as punishment for our crimes?" Rose asked, deciding to let him have his victory.

"Now _that_ Rose Tyler is a _very good_ question."

Rose waited, and frowned when he didn't say any more. "And are you going to answer my _very good question_?" Rose prompted, impatiently. It had better not be anything to do with tar and feathers. Travelling with the Doctor, Rose had been able to find out a whole lot about the various disgusting, vicious, painful and humiliating punishments that a person could be sentenced with. _Oh, if he thought she was getting painted blue again_ – Well he was in for trouble.

"Well, no need to go into that _right now_. We have all week." he assured her, staring down at his sneakers.

Rose scowled and twisted around so he couldn't avoid her face, "Is _that _so?" she asked calmly. "You think I'm going to spend a week in a freezing jail cell with you, on an alien planet, waiting to be sentenced - possibly to our deaths , or to some other thing _you won't even want to mention_ it's so horrible?"

"Rose I hardly think we have a _choice_, since they took my screwdriver" the Doctor pointed out, "and then there's the thick heavy bar doors, thick stone walls..." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Thick _guards_" Rose argued back. Sighing, she put her hand over his - she figured he was less likely to argue if he remembered _exactly_ who he was dealing with. "A_nd you still_ haven't said what we were doing here." she added quietly.

The Doctor pulled his hand out from under hers and linked their fingers together – joining them, and just looked down at them trying to think of what to say. "Rose don't get mad, okay?" She closed her eyes to prepare herself and gave a small nod for him to continue "I meant to bring you here in at the beginning of summer, just before dusk" he took a deep breath " at sunset with their dual suns it...it looks like..._it looks like_ home, my home...just for a minute, and I wanted you to see."

Rose opened her eyes, soft brown eyes glistened looking up at despairing dark ones – she didn't know what to say. She couldn't breathe. She held his hand tighter and leaned closer. While she was here she would never allow him to feel alone again...she refused to think about how long they'd have this time.

She reached up and stroked his face (noticing that the sunburn was almost gone now), "Why would I be mad?" she asked, a small smile lit her face "and how am I ever supposed to be able to get mad at you when your being so sweet?"

He shook his head, "But Rose I got it _wrong_ – wrong time, wrong season, wrong words, and now here we are stuck, waiting to be punished. You left _your whole family_ and for what? For _this_?" he asked angrily.

"_Your_ wrong" she replied, keeping a tight rein on her emotions – it was easier with only one of them out of control at a time.

"Which part? Is _this_ what you expected when you said good-bye to your mother _forever_?!" the Doctor scoffed.

Rose held tightly to his hand and let her other one scrunch into an angry ball, he could really pick some great times to lose faith in himself. "Your wrong about me leaving my whole family behind, _I only left half_ – Mum, Dad and Tony, because right here on this side I have _You_, Jack and Mickey – and that's _enough_!" she let out a harsh laugh "and you know what? _This is exactly what I left for_ – I love travelling with you, I love the running, the chaos, the adrenaline, the arguments, the hugs, bringing down dictatorships, starting the riots – This is what I'm meant to be doing with my life, _this is when everything makes sense_...with you." she took a deep breath "and I thought it was the same for you, you used to enjoy this life. What happened?" she asked softly.

"It's lonely life to live." the Doctor replied.

"Not with two." Rose said looking intently at him "and not with this great big family you've managed to create around yourself" she smiled "there's me, Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey...and there only the ones I _know_ about!" she laughed. "Your stuck with us, forever and ever." she shook her head, "and there's nothing you can do. No escape. So deal with it."

The Doctor smiled ruefully at her, "You never let me have a proper sulk. Always have to bring me round to _reason_, ugh _what's reason ever done for me_?"

Rose sniffed, and rolled her sore neck – she was going to sleep in a bed tonight no matter what. "Is it _still _my turn?" she asked wearily.

The Doctor looked confused for a second and then understood, "Yep, but _only_ because you keep choosing really hard things."

"Fine, we'll have _one_ more game, _then _we're breaking out. So you'd better be working on a plan while you guess." she rolled her eyes "and I'll try and pick something really obvious, so we're not here for another couple of days." she paused "And thank you for bringing me here, there's no one else I'd rather be trapped with. And it's probably a good thing they confiscated my camera, Mum doesn't need to know just _how many_ times we've ended up in jail." Rose grinned "She'd probably rip open the rift and drag me back." she added giggling.

"I'll get it right next time, you'll see." the Doctor assured her.

The smile on Rose's face dropped away to be replaced with shock, "What? You want to try _again_?" she asked doubtfully. The Doctor pouted at her- _oh no not the puppy dog eyes_. Rose sighed, "Fine, but you only get two more shots at it. Two more and then we're out of here." she warned.

The Doctor bumped her with his shoulder and she glared at him, "I'm thinking okay. Just give me a minute!" she bit her lip and then came up with the perfect answer – it was SO obvious he'd have to get it almost straight away. _Sure_ she'd thought that about the last one, but this time it was a sure thing. Then they could get out of here, jump into the TARDIS and...return here. She hoped he'd get it right on the second go, maybe she'd silently ask the TARDIS to help him – it couldn't hurt.

The Doctor bopped impatiently beside her so Rose put him out of his misery, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'D'", she smiled up at him hopefully.

* * *

Can you guess what Rose came up with? Yeah pretty obvious, so i doubt he'll guess it as soon as she'd like him to :) (at least in my head).

**Review anonymously if you want, it's just knowing what ya'll are thinking would be nice.** This fic is about as large as my second one but with less chapters, so you have to tell me if I'm just letting the characters blab on about stupid stuff. Also notice how there's less fighting...but not no fighting- that would be boring!


End file.
